Hearing devices with a behind-the-ear part and an in-the-ear part are to become smaller and smaller, are to be water-tight and are additionally to have a pleasant outer appearance. Furthermore the switching positions “on” and “off” of an on/off switch on the hearing device must also be easily distinguishable for older people so that known push-button switches are not considered here. Thus the integration of an on/off switch in a small hearing device is challenging from a design perspective.
A hearing device having a relatively large on/off switch in the form of a rotary switch attached to the behind-the-ear part with a switching lug is known from the patent specification DE 198 52 758 C2.